


L'une d'elles

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [379]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scars, rr, soft pain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Arjen est fasciné par les cicatrices de Franck.
Relationships: Franck Ribéry/Arjen Robben
Series: FootballShot [379]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	L'une d'elles

L’une d’elles

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je les touche. »

« Des fois. »

« Oh… »

« Mais ce n’est pas toi qui me fait mal Arjen, ce sont juste elles. C’est comme ça. »

Arjen avale la boule dans sa gorge à la pensée de ce que peut ressentir Franck quand il glisse ses doigts sur ses cicatrices en temps normal ou quand ils couchent ensemble. Arjen fait toujours en sorte d’être doux avec lui, il a l’impression que Franck a déjà trop souffert avec l’équipe nationale ou même juste la France, alors il ne veut pas le laisser tomber, parce qu’il lui a promis, et parce que Munich est accueillante alors il se doit de l’être aussi. Il embrasse l’une des cicatrices qui parcourt le visage de Franck et observe le léger frisson qui traverse la peau du français. Il aimerait que ça ne lui fasse pas mal, parce qu’il doit être le seul qui aime ses cicatrices, elles rendent compte du personnage, de sa force, sa témérité, de tellement de choses qui définissent Franck. Il est unique. Fort et pourtant si fragile à l’intérieur. Arjen le sait parce qu’il l’a vu pleurer tellement de fois après des victoires ou des défaites, et il a toujours fait en sorte d’être là pour lui et de ne jamais le laisser tomber. 

« Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher en fait. » Franck murmure, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres

« Quoi donc ? »

« T’en vouloir pour les autres. »

« Je t’aime, c’est tout. »

« Alors ne pense plus aux autres et ce sera parfait. »

« Bien compris Kaiser. »

Fin


End file.
